


That was a real thing, right there

by aloc, Dreamshaper



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Comic, Established Relationship, F/F, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloc/pseuds/aloc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper
Summary: Erin was planning a cute wedding and romantic  proposal, but things don't quite go as planned. Written and outlined by Dreamshaper, art by Aloc :)





	That was a real thing, right there

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamshaper: aloc did like 90% of the work for this, so special thanks to her for the awesome art :D I just provided the general writing and a vague outline... XD  
> aloc: objection!! we both did equally, 50%!!!!  
> there would be nothing without Dreamshaper! huh.. that really was a THING.. *picks up eye bags from the floor and crawls to work*  
> pls, do not judge too harshly.. I've done my best..


End file.
